The present invention relates to an ion detector, a mass spectrometer, a method of detecting ions and a method of mass spectrometry. U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,544 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,385 disclose using electrostatic deflectors in a Time of Flight mass spectrometer to steer ions into a detector positioned at the end of the drift region. The detector assembly is tilted in relation to the steered ion beam in a manner which improves mass spectral resolution.
The Applicants have developed a mechanical gimbal which may be used to correct for loss of mass spectral resolution. However, this requires a relatively complex movement stage which must be operated under vacuum conditions.
It is known to use electrical means to attempt to correct for loss of mass spectral resolution but such approaches require additional power supplies, grids and vacuum feed throughs.
It is therefore desired to provide an improved mass spectrometer and in particular an improved ion detector system.